His Sweet Valentine Secret
by Victoria Nike
Summary: In the Underworld, the people is busy giving gifts to their beloved ones. In this special day, someone wants to get the right answer when saying: I want to be your Valentine. What would be the answer? This is a gift for my friends who are wonderful and outstanding human beings. I love you all! Because friendship lasts forever, we are Saints! Happy Valentine's Day!


**His Sweet Valentine Secret**

It was dark and damp in the Underworld as it used to be since the beginning of time. The reddish shadows covered the plain fields and the rocky hills in contrast with the white Cocytos and the huge marble buildings near Giudecca.

In spite of the early hours, the Underworld inhabitants were pretty busy. Nowadays, it was usual to find some red-blood coloured wrapped boxes with fancy little golden hears as well as pink cards on top of many Specters' desks, especially those who worked at the tribunals. In fact, it was February 14th and love was in the air.

Early that morning, a slender dark-robed figure swiftly walked towards the Court. The huge well-shaped building was ahead of her, bathed with a reddish hue of the everlasting night of Hell. On tiptoes, she approached the big wooden doors of the tribunal and stealthily opened one of them. The Judge's office was still dark so she easily got inside. It was unusual to find his place so quiet because his assistants used to come early in order to have all the files ready for their respected and venerable Judge. All must be prepared before he left Caina after a lavish English breakfast. Today, the assistants weren't here. Pandora was lucky girl, indeed. With trembling hands, she put on his desk a package wrapped in the deepest burgundy red silk with a fancy golden ribbon on it. She didn't dare to add a Valentine's card.

The bloody dark light from the Underworld came through the big window facing the vast frozen plains of Cocytos. Having the rare chance to explore his office, Pandora went forward. When she approached the huge yet comfortable black leather armchair, she couldn't refrain her desire to caress it with greedy fingers, as it was his owner's pale skin. The desk which was a wonderful old piece of furniture was tidy with some files carefully placed, a ream of thick creamy paper, pitch dark ink and a nicely shaped quill pen. In fact, the Kyoto Rhadamanthys was a sober man who avoided disorder, chaos and scandals. He was not a lover of the Baroque period as Minos. On the corner, there was an old wooden cabinet where the most precious whiskey were carefully stored as well as the finest glasses.

With a sigh, Pandora looked again to the Judge's place and quietly walked to the door. Before she could get out to the long dark corridor, she heard voices coming. Without a second thought, she hid herself behind a thick black velvet curtain at the rear. She prayed that it wasn't Rhadamanthys or she would feel ashamed for the rest of her life. Soon, the wooden doors were opened and two Specters came in chit-chatting, carrying more files.

\- What are you planning for today, Val? –Basilisk Sylphid sweetly asked. – This is a special day for you!

\- Yes, it's my birthday! – Harpy Valentine chuckled while putting the files on the corner of the desk. – I plan to have a special a time with my Valentine!

\- Your Valentine? - With a small laugh, the Basilisk replied. – Is he aware of your plans? I bet he's looking for someone else.

Valentine frowned while facing his colleague. – Don't tell me he's going to spend the evening with that vapid harlot?

Hearing those words, Pandora ground her teeth and had to use all her self-control to stay hidden. She would punish this Harpy for sure when time comes.

\- I don't know! – Sylphid shrugged. – However, my advice is to talk with him immediately, before he has other plans.

The Harpy sighed while he wiped the desk. He liked to have his Commander's office spot-less and tidy. – Why would he want to be with her tonight?

\- She's the damsel in distress, don't you know that already? – He scornfully replied. – She knows how to show herself like a little weak heiress lost in the dark forest. Men love to protect vulnerable ladies!

 _Definitively, I'll kill them! -_ Pandora silently swore as she waited for them to go away. – _You'll have an unforgettable birthday celebration, little piece of shit! Meanwhile, I would enjoy Rhadamanthys' company!_

\- Dammit! She's a stupid slut! I don't want her to put a finger on him!

The Basilisk looked back. – Ask him what he thinks about her! Maybe he has another ideas…

\- Enough! – Valentine screamed while raising his hand. – I'm stuffed with your wicked jokes. It's my birthday and I would ask him to join me to dinner tonight.

\- Well, if he's not available, you can be my guest! - Sylphid just giggled and went out of the room.

Before he returned to his office, Valentine put a heart-shaped present on his Lord's desk and then he noticed another fancy package. There wasn't a name on it. So he asked his colleague. – Sylphid, did you put this package here?

\- Nope! I came in with you, Val! – His fellow shouted back. – What is it?

The Harpy took the package and tried to open it. – It's a suspicious wrapped box. I must open it on behalf of Lord Rhadamanthys!

Coming back again, Sylphid stopped him. – It's Valentine! Maybe someone sent him a special present. You're not allow to open his personal correspondence. So, give it to me!

Behind the curtain, Pandora was getting pretty angry. - _How do they dare to put their dirty paws on it? I'll kill them!_

\- It doesn't have a name! I must check before something happens to our Lord!

\- Don't be stupid, Val! There's nothing that can harm him! He's the most powerful Specter and a respected Kyoto!

\- But… who's the sender? – Valentine jealously asked. – Maybe it's sent by that damned Gemini!

Syphid chuckled and replied. – Narrow-minded fool! It's over now! He moved on. Maybe it was Chesire who brought it…

\- So that hooker sent it…! - The Harpy was furious now. – I would kill that cat, too!

While they keep arguing, Pandora was getting ready to get out of her hidden place and discipline them. But something stopped her. She heard other male voices approaching the office. The men entered the room as the Specters stopped talking and noisily bowed. The two men came in without replying them. Valentine and Sylphid quickly left the room.

\- So, aren't you coming tonight with us, old fella? – Minos happily asked. – Aiacos found a great bar in New York City to hang around! The best company is guaranteed!

A husky voice answered. – I'm busy, Minos! We need to judge many people here before we can take a break.

\- Come on, spinster! You were eager to celebrate love before. What happened?

The blond man snorted as he sat behind his desk. – Nothing! When would you understand that I'm not a skirt chaser as you are, loser?

The Norwegian judge laughed aloud. – I see, you're a trouser chaser then!

\- NO! – He replied with fierce golden eyes. - Do you know what's the meaning of "No", asshole?

\- What happened to you, mighty Wyvern? Wanna another ice cube for your whiskey? - With a grin, Minos kept on going. – Or… do you miss sleeping in a freezing coffin?

\- You badass…!

\- Too cold? Do you prefer salty dishes? - He continued with a wide smile. – What about a Sea Dragon cookie…?

With anger distorting his handsome face, Rhadamanthys roared. – I'm stuffed with all this! Get out!

With a wicked smile, Minos insisted once again. – You can choose the bar in New York, dude! Among the best ones, the "Dead Rabbit" and "Dead & Company" [1] would fit your mood!

The Wyvern angrily stared at his fellow. – What about a free drink at the "Dead Griffon"?

Being utterly amused, Minos sneered at his colleague. – It might be… I can offer you the drink, asshole! So you can say "Cheers for our Gothic lady"!

Standing up and approaching the Griffon with his towering figure, Rhadamanthys dryly shouted. – GET OUT! NOW!

Chuckling, the witty Judge of Ptolomea left the room. The blond man swore and turned back to work. He was busy today.

In her hidden place, Pandora was pretty upset and impatient, too. In fact, it had been a bad idea to bring the package here instead of sending the reliable and discreet Chesire. He might have loved the Hello Kitty! jellybeans she used to give him on his birthday as a Valentine reward. She regretted she didn't ask the young Specter to deliver the package. So she was stuck there now and forced to listen to their babbling. – _Those stupid alfa males! Stupid drunkard, Wyvern!_

The Judge began to read the files and write notes while Pandora was behind the curtain. A slight hint of his masculine perfume intoxicated her nostrils so she closed her eyes in delight. She remembered the blond brawny man who loyally served her.

Memories flooded as she smiled. - _You always support me, Rhadamanthys. Even when your life was at risk, you were at my side. I cannot forget your warm blood soaking me as a token of loyalty and devotion. Your sacrifice and the way you saved me are unforgettable, indeed! I wish you could remember all… Because I fulfill our promise: I live for you!_

Without knowing that she was there, he worked hard with such dedication and zeal that she was proud of him. Peeping, she saw his tousled blond hair and the thick black tunic that covered his muscular frame. All in all, she didn't dare to leave now.

Meanwhile, Sylphid gave Valentine a nicely wrapped gift box and hugging the Harpy, he sang. – Happy birthday, Val!

Almost in tears, Valentine hugged him back and opened the box. It was a lucky rabbit charm.

\- It would bring you luck! Ask for a wish! – Sylphid happily said. – But don't tell anyone what your wish is!

The strawberry blond haired Specter smiled back. Taking the lucky charm in his hands, he closed his eyes. - _I wish Rhadamanthys recognizes me as his Valentine!_

\- Done? I pray it would come true!

Valentine winked and continued arranging the files. Suddenly, they heard their commander's voice.

\- Valentine, Sylphid, what are these? – He asked as he pointed the packages on his desk.

The Basilisk realized that the heart-shaped gift box wasn´t before and Valentine's sheepish eyes told him who put it in there.

\- We didn't know who deliver… - Sylphid began but was interrupted by Valentine.

\- Lord Rhadamanthys, I would explain it to you. – The Harpy said as he motioned his fellow to go out. Silently wishing him good luck, Sylphid left them alone.

Taking a deep breath, Valentine approached the Wyvern and gave him the heart-shaped box wrapped with a fine black and gold paper. – Happy Valentine's Day, milord!

The blond stared at the Harpy and blinked. – What is it? You know I dislike stupid celebrations!

\- It's just my humble gift, milord. I wanted to express my loyalty and admiration for the best Judge of the Underworld. I'm proud to serve you and fight at your side.

\- If we are blessed by Lord Hades, we would continue fighting for him.

With the most charming smile, Valentine continued. - I made these chocolates especially for you after a variation of my technique Sweet Chocolate. I hope you'll like them.

The Wyvern opened the box, tearing up the fine paper. – If they are not so sweet, it's okay. I don't have a sweet tooth as Minos or Aiacos.

– No, they are the ones you'd like. - The Harpy happily replied. – Dark chocolate truffles filled with whiskey whipped cream.

The Kyoto took a chocolate and put it in his mouth. It was delicious so he tried another one. – They are the best ones I ever taste.

Hiding behind the curtain, Pandora was spying on them. She was furious to realize that the Harpy had a crush on the Judge and was trying to seduce him. She would not allow it so she would punish him as soon as she was out in her rooms. _That foolish Harpy! I'll kill him!_

Holding the other package while staring at Valentine, Rhadamanthys asked. – What's this?

\- I don't know. It was there when we arrived early this morning.

Wrapped in the deepest burgundy red silk with a fancy golden ribbon on it, Pandora's gift was scrutinised by both Specters. Rhadamanthys tore up the wrapping and opened a box. His golden eyes flashed as he saw what was inside. Carefully, he took a nicely shaped wooden crest in which a big dragon was represented sitting on the handle of a sword. This dragon was a fierce roaring Wyvern with open wings [2]. The blond man's fingertips gently caressed the crest as his eyes were filled with tears.

Valentine looked at his Kyoto and asked. – Is something wrong, milord?

\- No, Valentine. This crest belonged to the Walden Family. – His golden eyes flashed with a mix of longing and joy. - Don't you remember it?

\- Yes, milord. It's your family crest.

\- I thought it was lost. My cousins Ursula and Chris [3] fought each other in the XVIII century and the crest disappeared. – The Kyoto sighed. In fact, he remembered them too well. The older was an ambitious spoiled gal while her sister was a fragile half-witted girl. A stupid confrontation and the destruction of the Walden heritage. – I'm so happy to have it again.

In her hiding place, Pandora smiled. She knew him so well that she was sure this gift would move the tender feelings of his brave heart. She wanted to get out to tell him what she had done, how much she looked for it until a group of Specters got it from the wreckage of the Walden mansion. But she didn't make a move. _I did it for you, Rhadamanthys!_

Valentine curiously asked. – Where would you put it?

\- On my bedroom's fireplace. – Rhadamanthys quickly replied. – It deserves to be where I can see it. Besides, it's the symbol of my eternal loyalty to our Lord Hades.

Someone knocking at his door made this emotional moment came to an end. The sturdy Minotaurus Gordon came in with a box and carefully left it on the table. Before leaving the room, he announced. – This is a DHL Express delivery for you, Lord Rhadamanthys.

With a sneer, the Kyoto took the box. – What's that? Another gift?

After tearing up the plastic wrapping and opening the box, a finest whiskey bottle proudly stood in front of him. It was the famous _Balvenie_ Vintage Cask 1966 which was said to be better than the finest Johnnie Walker _Blue Label_ Scotch Whisky. A small light blue card was attached to it and the Wyvern hastily opened it. The handwriting belonged to someone carefree mercurial and sexy, an unforgettable person, indeed.

 _To someone unable to love._

 _From someone who defeated you._

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Big Loser!_

The blond man laughed aloud. He still remembered those large turquoise eyes who passionately stared at him and the happy times they shared together at Caina. But it was true: he was unable to love in the way that unique person deserved. Besides, he couldn't move back in time so he left the card on his desk. Then, he carried the bottle with care as it was a newborn baby and put it among his precious spirits.

At her hiding place, Pandora was enraged because she realized that this last gift was a special one for her beloved Kyoto. – _That bloodsucker asshole! I would destroy that Gemini den! Damnit! Someone ought to supervise the delivery from outside the Underworld!_

Looking that the Harpy was still there, Rhadamanthys sternly asked. – What are you doing here? We're busy today.

\- Mylord, I want to make a request. – Valentine took a breath and needed to use all his energy to say the following words in almost a whisper. – I want to be your Valentine.

The Wyvern was surprised with that request and his golden eyes attentively watched his trooper. – Of course, you're Valentine and you belong to my troops. I wouldn't allow it to change in the future.

Because people only listen to what they want to hear, the strawberry blond man was so happy that he hardly spoke. All in all, the Wyvern had acknowledged him as his Valentine. He knew that the Kyoto was a stern man so these words were like blessings to him. So he dared to say this. – If I'm your Valentine, let me stay by your side as a Specter until the end of times, Lord Rhadamanthys.

The Judge replied. - Why not? Valentine, you ….

\- IT'S ENOUGH! – Screaming, Pandora came out and swiftly went across the room. – I'm stuffed with love! I'm stuffed with Valentine's Day!

Both Specters were shocked to see her and respectfully bowed their heads. Kneeling in front of her, Rhadamanthys said. – Lady Pandora, it's a pleasure….

Watching the knelt Kyoto, she felt rage because she thought he was playing a joke on her because of her present. – It's not my pleasure, Specter!

\- What are you doing here? – He politely asked as he stood up.

With angry violet eyes, she faced the man. – It's not your business!

Coming close to her, Rhadamanthys sternly said. – It's my business because you're in my office.

The girl looked all flushed from the emotions but mostly because she felt sort of naked in front of him now. But he angrily retorted. – I'm Hades' sister and Commander of the Underworld troops so I can go wherever I want to!

\- Are you spying on me? – His golden eyes fixed her. Mockingly, he added. – What do you want today? A Valentine's kiss?

Pandora slapped the Wyvern on his handsome face and spat on him. Then, stepping backwards, she screamed. – I hate you, lap dog! You're a miserable Specter at my service! I don't want to see your hideous face until I summon you!

Surprised by her reaction, he replied. – As you wish, Lady Pandora. I'm at your service.

Taking her leave, she went across the wooden doors and the room was suddenly silent again. Valentine was standing near the Kyoto's desk, still in shock for what he saw.

\- So, the mystery is solved! The crest was brought by her. – Rhadamanthys calmly said. – It's a nice present from someone who hates me. Anyway, I'll hang it in Caina.

With a deep breath, Valentine stepped forward and sweetly said. – Please, remember: I'm your Valentine, milord! Forever at your side!

The Wyvern took another chocolate truffle and replied. – Yes, indeed. You're the only Valentine among my troops!

\- So, would you celebrate this day? – The Harpy intended to give him hints so they could spend the evening together.

But the golden eyes flashed as he answered. – Celebrations? Nah! I'm a Specter who is loyal to our Lord Hades, that's all! If that's love, it's Lord Hades whom I devotedly love. So, there's no Valentine's Day for me!

Holding his lucky charm, Valentine smiled and left the Kyoto alone. Against all odds, he had made considerable progress in opening his heart to his Lord Rhadamanthys and having his acknowledgement. Besides, his answer gave him hope. What comes next, the Harpy didn't know but he was hopeful to see someone at his side in the future.

With a big smile, Sylphid happily shouted. – Happy Valentine!

He smiled back. All in all, he was happy now because Valentine's Day was meant for love and for those who love. He was one of them.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o++o+

[1] Nowadays, "Dead Rabbit" and "Dead & Company" are the names of two fancy bars in New York City which are considered among the best ones.

[2] The Walden Family crest described in this fic appeared in The Lost Canvas (regarding Rhadamanthys' past) and Aspros' Gaiden.

[3] Ursula and Chris Walden were sisters and cousin to Rhadamanthys. Later, Chris got the Ketos surplice. They appeared in Aspros' Gaiden.


End file.
